


[口条ABO] 灯塔

by sumixsumi



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumixsumi/pseuds/sumixsumi





	[口条ABO] 灯塔

港湾续篇

 

“户口……”李一一小心推开了虚掩的房门，很轻的唤了一声，然后缓步走进一室的黝黯之中。他走到床前俯身看着被被子包裹着睡得不安的人，伸手轻覆上对方的额头，感觉热度已经退却了大半才稍稍放下心来，轻舒了一口气。  
李一一俯身给刘启掖了掖被角，打算把带回来的食物拿去热一热，走了两步之后又折回床前，盯着那张熟悉的脸看了一会儿，低头在那块冻伤留下的疤痕上碰了一下，正打算起身之时，被突然地轻扣住后脑，嘴唇上被回了一个带着灼热温度的吻。

刘启早就醒了，睁着眼看着黑乎乎的天花板发呆，在未听见开门声之前他就已经闻到李一一身上那股好闻清淡的红茶味儿了，他在房门被推开之时倏地把眼睛闭了起来。  
那声又轻又软的“户口”飘进了他耳朵，藏在被子下的嘴角不禁翘了一下，闭着眼睛感觉自己的额头被对方的手熨帖而过，颈窝处也感觉被子被轻掖进来，正在李一一转身走出几步的时候，他还在想要不要索性假装睡醒叫住对方，没曾想李一一又回过身来送上了柔软的嘴唇，他也就索性直接回吻了回去。  
李一一并未起身，只是摘下了眼镜放到一边，他维持着俯身的动作让刘启又磨蹭着亲了几下才微直起身，“终于肯醒了？”  
刘启看着他弯弯的眼角就知道自己装睡的伎俩早已被看穿，“你……”才张口，就发现自己嗓子哑得不像话，只见李一一立马起身去给他倒水，端着杯子回来的时候看到床头的灯已经被打开调到了最暗的一档，刘启稍微起身半靠在床头，眼睛里还带着病中的疲倦。  
李一一递过杯子，但刘启一副不打算接过去的样子，他假装无奈地叹了口气，然后把杯口凑到对方嘴边，看他带着心满意足的表情喝下了大半杯水，轻咳了两嗓才开口，“臭小子呢？”  
李一一坐到床边又抬手摸了摸刘启的额头，“我早上把他送到周倩那儿了，说好了明儿再接回来。”

 

上周，刘启运送火石去新加坡的途中遇上了几个散落的反叛军，所幸没有造成多大的损失和伤亡，只是他的左大臂被豁了个大口子，他们队并没有带医疗兵，刘启觉得伤得不严重就随便包扎了一下，之后也没太注意，大半个来回将近一昼夜，等他即将开到太原补给站的时候，由于伤口感染引起的高烧已经让他握不住方向球了。  
被人从太原送回北京之后，刘启在病房里烧了两天两夜，李一一陪着他折腾了两天把工作都推了，昨晚烧糊了的刘启终于睁眼看到了头顶上白晃晃的白炽灯和天花板以及李一一那双连眼镜都盖不住青黛与倦意的眼睛。  
又在医院住了一日，刘启被医院的苍白无聊和消毒药水味憋得难受非要回家，李一一在询问了周倩之后才把人接回去，今早看他情况稳定了才稍微放心了些，赶回他们科去补前两天落下的事物。

 

刘启看李一一的脸一点点的凑近过来，抬手抚过他左眼的睫毛，刘启知道自己的呼吸还点烫，让那张奶白色的脸都染上了绯色，嘴角挂笑，温柔得无法形容。  
他捶着眼忍不住又多看了一会儿，李一一闭着眼睛仿佛在等待一般，他没让对方等待太久，衔上他亲吻过无数次的嘴唇，带着伴侣间的亲昵和温情，细细的温存。  
秒针大约绕了半圈，李一一微微张开一只眼，发现刘启也几乎在同一时间微眯着一只眼偷看自己，两个人瞬时没崩住，在床上笑了起来。  
李一一红着脸咳了两声止住笑，怕会抻到刘启手臂上的伤，对方毫不在意地一边笑着一边伸着手把人往自己怀里搂，脑袋靠上肩膀，李一一无意识的蹭了蹭蹭进了颈窝，还未完全退烧的身子透着微带滚烫的热度，裸露的脖颈处更加明显，李一一的额侧和脸颊被这温度熨帖得有点迷糊起来，紧张运作了一整天的大脑终于得到了放松，他靠着刘启半睡半醒。  
刘启感觉颈间处传来的呼吸愈沉，知道怀里人的心终于安放了下来，缓慢地给他脱了罩衫和鞋袜，把人搂进被窝里枕上自己的未受伤的那侧手臂。  
没有关灯，也没有合眼。  
刘启看着近在咫尺的这张熟悉的脸庞，呼吸清浅，双唇微张，李一一沉睡的样子他一直很喜欢。  
因为自己比李一一的睡眠要浅，所以他有时会在半夜或凌晨时分醒来，然后默默地看着枕边的这张睡脸发呆，直到再一次被睡意卷去。

李一一醒来的时候有一种时间停滞的错觉，灯光还是保持着他睡过去之前的明暗，他缓了一下又睁开眼，看到刘启正盯着自己发呆，腰际缠绕的手臂还是带着那种熟悉的强势感，腰后是手心传来的热力，透过棉质的衬衣慎入皮肤直达心脏。  
他对着刘启吹了口气，见对方还是没缓过神来，于是凑了过去对着微张的干燥嘴唇舔了一下，看他瞬间回神，面对送上门来的双唇毫不犹豫的吻了上去。  
李一一的脑袋陷在蓬松柔软的枕头里发出呜呜的声音，刚刚睡醒的身体也因为热烈的亲吻起了点反应，他还在因为对方的身体状况挣扎着要不要从床上逃跑，就感觉唇上的动作戛然而止，刘启原本半压着他的身体也移开坐到了旁边，半喘着气，笑得有点狼狈，“我现在头疼脑热腰酸背痛手臂也疼，但你一哼哼我就不行了，不然你还是离我远一点好了。”  
李一一看着他愣了愣，然后微微低头笑得绵软，他咬了咬下唇然后再次看着刘启，“嗯，我去热点吃的，等会儿你还得把退烧药和消炎药吃了。这么晚了你也该饿了。”  
话音刚落，李一一正打算翻身下床，手腕被猛地握上又拽回了床上，那人欺身上来再一次把他压在身下，“确实好饿，看到你我感觉更饿了！”  
李一一噗哧一下笑出声，挑了挑右侧眉毛，“不是还头疼脑热腰酸背痛呢么？”  
刘启先扯掉了李一一的衬衣，又一把脱了自己的上衣，往床下随意一扔，“现在好了！”然后拉着李一一的手放到自己胸口，李一一仰着脑袋看着那个在自己身上张牙舞爪正准备胡作非为家伙忍不住直笑，手在结实的胸口上摸了两下，“烫！”  
“待会儿就从外到内烫死你！”嘴上恶狠狠的说着，完全看不出前两天还被烧得蜷在床上犯迷糊，手上飞快的把身下那人剥了个干净。

昏暗的灯光下，被围绕在深蓝色被单间的李一一晕着柔光白净通透，不似平时的眉眼低垂，而是直视着坐在他身上放肆的人。  
那人扔了自己的裤子刚回过眼来，眼神触碰之时突然间停下了所有的动作，他看到李一一的眼里揉着水光和清浅情欲，黑瞳中略带羞涩却不带躲闪盯着他看，鼻息里都是那股好闻的红茶味儿，他略微地停滞了一秒，双手撑在李一一脑袋的两侧，缓缓俯下身，下身渐渐挺起的部位相贴慢慢贴上彼此腰腹间的肌肤，再一点点的倾身，伸出舌尖舔上李一一微微泛红的眼角，感觉他眼睫轻颤，情动异常。  
从眼角舔到耳廓，舌尖伸进耳窝轻挑再含住耳垂，感觉到身下的人在止不住的轻颤，他撑在对方一侧的手顺着脖颈抚至已经变回平坦的胸口，拨弄着小点使之挺立起来，随之而来的是耳畔传来的轻哼和呜咽声，软糯的，可爱的，是他最熟悉最迷恋的音符。  
“真想把你一口吞进肚子里。”刘启压低了声线，本就低沉的嗓音里透着沙哑和情欲，李一一猛地颤了一下，微睁开眼，一只手覆上了刘启的脸，凑过自己的嘴唇衔上对方的下唇，细细地厮磨和吮吸，随之感到抵在自己小腹上那原本就滚烫的物体变得更加硬挺，他也仿佛被海水包围。  
刘启伸出舌头，舔过李一一的牙齿，缠上他的舌尖，吮舔的水音渐渐凌乱起来，李一一的呼吸变得急促，绵密的轻哼不断……刘启慢慢放开身下人的嘴唇，沿着脖颈寸寸向下舔过，带着厚茧的手指从腰际划过，又带起了一阵的颤抖。  
他对身下这具身体的熟悉程度更甚于他自己，每一寸肌肤，每一缕经脉，都令他着迷不已。  
寸寸吻过，点点留痕。  
平日里看不到的身体角落星星点点，如细小的樱花漂浮在牛奶之上，刘启微微抬眼，看着他在李一一身上制造出的星星点点的红痕，再稍稍的抬起头，那张平日里清淡又睿智的脸上布满潮红，双唇微张，眉头微锁，眼角泛出点点水光……这副表情，这个好看得甚至可以称作是明艳的样子，只有他见过，只属于他一个人。

起身再一次把嘴唇凑到李一一的耳边，细密的亲吻，声音低哑的轻唤他“一一”。  
李一一微微侧过脸，用鼻音软软的回应，颈侧的人还在不停的呢喃两个“一”字，他只觉得自己的名字不再是两个字，而是煽情的字符，被微微拖长了音节唤出来，他努力睁开眼，看到的是那张瘦削的脸上满是依恋的神情，他凑过去吻上，口中也是缠绵的回应，“户口…我在呢。”  
刘启一边吻着李一一一边搂着他侧躺，一手搂着腰，一手沿着脊椎抚摸而下，让他的一条腿缠上自己的身侧。  
通常都是略带羞怯闭着眼的人今天却始终睁着眼睛看着他，刘启伸手捏了捏李一一还带着点婴儿肥的脸，手指抚过眼角，李一一对他眨了眨眼，伸手覆上了他蓬勃硬挺的下身。  
李一一把它握住之后轻轻捏了几下，用指腹在顶端细细摩挲，指尖使坏地反复擦过顶端小孔，感觉手中的器物温度愈是滚烫坚硬了起来，他抬眼触到刘启被墨色染得深不见底的双眸，发觉手心里的热源又胀大了一圈，他垂着眼盯着愣了一下，缓缓俯身将之含入口中，随后听到一声带着满足感的叹息，如同得到鼓励一般含得更深。  
下身被温热潮湿的口腔包裹，被用力吮吸然后吐出，舌头轻舔过柱身擦过顶端，惹得刘启发出了更粗重的喟叹。  
李一一抬眼的瞬间刚刚好与刘启视线相撞，他眼眶泛红盈满水光透着浓重的情欲，看得刘启脑中像烟花炸开一般，忍无可忍的想要。  
感受到刘启喷薄而出的信息素向自己涌过来，李一一的双唇离开对方已经完全充血坚挺的柱身，从他的下腹一路舔舐而上，在锁骨的地方轻轻咬了一口，逼得刘启身体一紧，一把将他按到身上锁紧，并着三根手指埋进早已滑腻泛滥的股间。  
静默的夜里，连点点喘息都会被千倍万倍地放大，软糯绵密的呻吟声直直的闯进刘启的耳中，潮水一般的向着他汹涌而来。  
他感觉自己的大脑很少有如此不受控制的时刻，刘启的手有点抖，就如同自己第一次要闯进李一一身体的时候，然而再熟悉都不会使他倦怠，重复多少次都无法让他满足，他需要一次一次地和怀中的人交缠，一次一次地去确认这份唯一的存在，没有终点，永远渴望。

刘启坐起身，再一次俯下身去吻他，听他轻哼自己的名字，他握上李一一的脚踝架上自己的肩膀，接着箍住他的腰，把自己送了进去。  
李一一的大脑一片空白，那根坚硬的东西带着还未褪去的热力直接闯进了他的身体，略带尖锐的撕裂感和熟悉的充盈感慢慢把他包围起来，被占有的感觉总是很奇妙。

他心甘情愿。

“户…户口……”刘启听到李一一在唤自己的名字，绵软且甜腻，让他忍不住一次又一次地顶向最深处，引得身下之人止不住尖叫出声，眼前涌上一片湿润。  
李一一的视线被生理泪水模糊成了一片，他下意识地伸出手，被熟悉的手握住之后十指交缠。他努力地张开眼，看刘启被欲望浸成墨色的黝黑瞳孔，没有一点的困乏和倦怠，里面映着的，是自己烧红的脸。身下被不断贯穿着，越来越快，让他禁不住开口求饶，“户口……慢、慢一点……呜……”  
闻言，刘启稍稍放缓了动作，倾下身，用舌尖卷去他眼中溢出的液体，亲他的眼睛，叫他的名字。  
他每一次唤出那个“一”字的时候，都会得到细声的回应，他喜欢李一一用软糯的声音叫自己“户口”，勾出的绵软音阶他一辈子也听不够。  
稍缓的节奏让李一一缓过来的身体不知餍足般的想要更多，他伸出没有被握住的手搂上了刘启的脖子，微抬起身，凑过去含上对方的耳垂吮吸，勾得刘启的身体猛然一颤，将贴着的脸稍稍拉开一点距离，对着李一一的嘴唇一阵乱啃，嘴上还恶狠狠的说着，“这可是你自找！”  
随后再一次拉开李一一的双腿，开始攻城略地，每一次都快要退出身体再狠狠的侵入，每一次深深的顶入，敲打他鼓膜的呻吟声都会变得多嘶哑一分，到最后只剩下带着啜泣的呜咽。  
再一次重重的磨过生殖腔入口，刘启感觉和自己交握的手突然用力，他的手被捏得生疼，自己的小腹被射出的白液浸湿。  
对方体内被射精带动得窒息快感刺激得刘启立刻缴械投降，微凉的浊液都埋进了李一一的身体。

卸了力的李一一被刘启锁进怀里，带着略高体温的肌肤严丝合缝的贴了过来，李一一有点后悔自己的纵容，伸手摸了摸刘启的额头，然后看到那人勾着嘴角轻笑，是他最熟悉的表情，“都好了。你简直包治百病。”  
李一一把手藏进被子里，一寸寸的抚过刘启的后背，手掌心传来的温度还是有些灼人，让他分不清是发烧的热度还高潮的余韵。  
他把脸贴上刘启的胸口，沉稳的心跳声砰砰入耳。  
他安静地听了一会儿，然后从对方怀里坐起来，把刘启的手臂塞进被窝里再把被子掖得严严实实，环上刘启的肩膀把他带进自己的怀里，揉了揉那头半长又凌乱的碎发，嘴唇在微烫的额头上贴了几下，小小的呢喃。  
“户口，我在呢。”  
刘启弯着的眼角，把脸埋在李一一的颈窝处，难以言喻的安心缱绻。

刘启开口，叫他“一一，一一”。  
后面的话未说出口——

你是我的家，我的灯塔。

 

——FIN——


End file.
